Me Rindo
by SofiaLugo
Summary: No se puede ir en contra del destino, quieras o no. Después de todo, desde un principio él sabía que era una batalla perdida. Jacob había ganado desde el primer momento. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: No se puede ir en contra del destino, quieras o no. Después de todo, desde un principio él sabía que era una batalla perdida. Jacob había ganado desde el primer momento. One-Shot. **_

**Me Rindo.**

* * *

><p>A <em>ella<em> la había conocido no mucho tiempo atrás.

Los Cullen habían ido a Volterra cuando el crecimiento de la híbrida había detenido. Cuando ella por fin se había vuelto una inmortal, un ser mas vampiro que humano.

Aro se mostró extasiado, interesado en la criatura como solo lo hacía con Edward y Alice. A un lado de sus tres maestros, los mellizos, Alec y Jane habían recibido a la híbrida y a sus dos padres, junto a ellos un humano que olía a perro mojado. Él no pudo evitar fijarse en la chica, era hermosa.

Pero no como un vampiro, no, ella era hermosa a su forma, a su forma humana. Con los mismos ojos de su madre, el cabello de su padre, era la perfecta combinación de esos dos mundos, de dos mundos tan diferentes, que se hacían perfectos al unirse.

Recordó que cuando había vuelto a la realidad, Aro estaba impresionado después de explorar la mente de la híbrida. Había mirado al humano que los acompaña. — Un metamorfo, asombroso.

Cayo, detrás de él, había bufado con disgusto. — Y los lazos que los unen, son aún mas impresionantes. — En ese momento, Alec se había tensado cuando escuchó esa frase. Esperó a que su maestro siguiera. — _Imprimación_, todo un sentimiento distinto. — Todos los vampiros de la Guardia Vulturi que estaba allí presente lo habían visto confundidos. El vampiro se explicó. — Desde el primer momento en que se vieron, ellos están _destinados_.

Algo se revolvió dentro de Alec, ¿destinados? Ese era un término en el que no creía, su vida iba en base a las decisiones que tomaba, no sobre algún "destino" que tenía todo escrito en un libro. La mirada que le dirigió el metamorfo a la Cullen le dió naúseas.

Siguió observándola durante todo el encuentro, sin prestarle atención a lo que ellos hablaban en realidad. En algún momento de la charla, ella tuvo que haber sentido su mirada sobre ella, por lo que se volvió. Los ojos borgoña de Alec se cruzaron con los marrones de ella. Siguió mirándola sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, hasta que ella apartó la mirada.

Sonrió internamente, al menos había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada. No muchos se atrevían a ello, no con Alec Vulturi, una de las armas mas letales de la Guardia. La chica tenía agallas.

Y aquello hizo que le gustara aún mas.

No mucho después ellos se estaban yendo, observó fijamente a la chica, el metamorfo rodeaba sus hombros con su moreno brazo.

— Una última pregunta — Dijo Marco, interviniendo por primera vez en la reunión. — ¿Dónde están viviendo?

— Londres — Había respondido Bella antes de que Heidi los llevará a la salida.

Alec sonrió nuevamente, esa vez externamente, después de todo, él era el favorito de Marco.

Ahora, unos cuantos meses después, no tenía la misma sonrisa que había tenido ese día. Mas bien, tenía una expresión desganada y malhumorada. Los había visto de nuevo juntos, y esa vez, se había prometido a si mismo que sería la última vez.

Por que se había cansado de todo aquel maldito juego.

El metamorfo la había llevado a salir, y había hecho lo que Alec se había temido desde ya hacía unas semanas.

Le había pedido matrimonio, y _ella_ había aceptado.

La había observado en secreto por meses, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin que ella supiera que un vampiro estaba siempre a su cuidado, al pendiente de ella, la otra opción que ella nunca conocería, el otro hombre que la amaba sin que hubiesen hablado alguna vez.

Algo dentro de él se había muerto.

_Como si hubiese algo vivo dentro de mi, _penso con ironía.

Porque esa era la diferencia entre el lobo y él.

Tenia un corazón que latía. Él no.

Tenía una calidez que aportar. Él no.

Tenía cosas buenas que dar. Él no.

Era el héroe. Él, el villano.

Era quien estaba destinado a estar con ella. Él, solo una piedra en su propio camino.

_Me rindo_, penso finalmente.

Porque se había cansado de esas escapadas. Se había cansado de amar en silencio.

Se había cansado de las mentiras y de un sentimiento que no terminaba de comprender.

Porque él era un ser hecho para acabar, para destruir. No para construir una vida junto a ella.

Junto a Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan.

Porque se rendía, porque dejaba de pelear en esa batalla perdida, porque dejaba de luchar contra la corriente, porque dejaba de querer algo diferente.

Porque nunca debió conocerla, porque jamás debió amarla.

Porque, simplemente, él era Alec Vulturi y ella Renesmee Cullen.

Dos seres distintos, dos vidas que nunca se encontrarían, dos existencias que jamás se cruzarían.

_Me rindo._

Porque por culpa de _ella_, no era nadie. Porque por culpa de ella, por primera vez no ganaba algo en su existencia.

Porque por su culpa, había conocido lo que era amar a alguien que no era su hermana.

Porque por su culpa, había experimentado el dolor emocional.

Porque por su culpa, Alec Vulturi se rendía.


End file.
